


Morning After

by staraeryn



Series: Spider and the Bat [2]
Category: Batgirl (Comics), DCU (Comics), Marvel, Spider-Gwen (Comics)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/F, First Time Blow Jobs, Futanari, Girl Penis, Hand Jobs, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Premature Ejaculation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:15:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25092973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staraeryn/pseuds/staraeryn
Summary: Gwen heads back to Batgirl's place to spend the night together.g!p Batgirl/g!p Gwen Stacy
Relationships: Barbara Gordon/Gwen Stacy, Batgirl/Gwen Stacy
Series: Spider and the Bat [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817338
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to Rooftop Tryst, it's not necessary to read that one first
> 
> I wasn't sure what to call Batgirl in this, I thought it flowed awkwardly reading Batgirl or Barbara or Babs every other sentence so I referred to her with Gwen's nickname for her. If you think it's terrible (or great) please let me know

Gwen and Batgirl slid through the open window to Batgirl's apartment, shutting it behind her. 

"So. Here it is," Batgirl said, motioning to the apartment. It was nothing special, a one room studio with a bed and a door to the bathroom. "You can take the shower. I'll clean up out here." 

"Thanks, uh, Batgirl," Gwen said. "What's your name?"

"Barbara," she said, then thought for a moment. "You can keep calling me Red." 

Gwen entered the bathroom and closed the door, and she groaned as she peeled the sticky suit off of her. Her skin was slick with cum from her abdomen to her crotch, thanks to a rooftop meeting with Batgirl. She had also been kind enough to invite her to her apartment, however, so it wasn't all bad. 

She turned the water on in the shower and let the hot water flow over her. She moaned as the water washed away the sweat and cum on her, happy that the woman called Batgirl offered her to come here. Sure, she was stuck in a universe she didn't recognize, but at least she had a warm place to stay. She stepped out of the shower, toweling off, and then stopped.

"Hey, Red?" she called out. 

"Mmm?" 

"Um, could I borrow some of your clothes?" She shyly asked. 

"Oh, sure!" Red rummaged around for a moment, and cracked open the bathroom door. "Here you go." 

Gwen grabbed the clothes - a white t-shirt and loose fitting running shorts. No underwear, she noted. At least she had any clothes. 

When she emerged from the bathroom, Red was sitting on the bed, having changed out of her soiled suit. Gwen noticed said soiled suit on top of a pile in the corner, and she tried not to look too hard at it. 

"Sorry about the shorts. I didn't have anything else comfortable that would fit you," Red said, looking up from her phone. "We'll go clothes shopping tomorrow. You can take the bed tonight." 

"No, I can sleep on the floor," Gwen replied. "It's fine, you've done enough for me already."

"You're my guest! I won't let you sleep on the floor!"

Gwen huffed, and realized Red wasn't going to back down. "We can share the bed. It looks big enough for us both."

She glanced at the bed, and nodded. "That'll be okay," she said. "You can climb in bed, I still need to shower."

Gwen turned the lights out, and quickly realized that despite her physical exhaustion, she wasn't tired at all - especially after Red left the bathroom and slid under the covers next to her. She stared at the ceiling and tried to not think about the growing arousal in her groin. 

"Hey," Red whispered softly after several minutes of silence. Gwen turned to face her, barely able to make out her face in the dark. "You awake?"

"Yeah."

"Um, so, about what we did," Red stammered. "Uh, on the rooftop." 

Gwen's heart leapt in her chest. "What about it?"

"Does it, uhm..." Red's voice trailed off and she seemed to get suddenly shy. 

"Does it what?" 

"Does it mean anything to you?" she quickly got out. "I mean, it's okay if it doesn't, I don't want you to feel pressured or anything, I was just wondering." 

Gwen was surprised at her revelation, and then it turned to elation. Being honest to herself, she did want it to mean something. Plus, she thought Red was cute when she was shy like this, and decided to mess with her. 

"I'm not sure," Gwen turned to face her. "What part specifically about it were you referring to?" 

"Uh, the part..." Red stammered. "You know, the part where we, um - "

"Where we humped against each other until we both had an orgasm?" Gwen giggled, and scooted closer.

Red blushed red in the dim light. "Yeah, that part," she mumbled. 

Gwen brought her hand up to brush against Red's cheek. "I think I do want it to mean something," she breathed, and leaned in for a kiss. Their soft lips met for the first time, smoothly pressing into each other for a few moments, and then Gwen broke the kiss. Red was smiling at her, relief and joy apparent on her face. She raised a hand to brush Gwen's cheek, and closed her eyes, finally succumbing to exhaustion. 

***

Gwen woke up to find Red practically spooning her, body pressed tight against her back and one arm draped over her side. Gwen wasn't sure if she was doing it intentionally or if she happened to roll over in her sleep, and then she figured it didn't matter - she liked it either way. Red was still asleep, breathing softly against Gwen's neck. Adjusting her hips, she was pleasantly surprised to feel a solid erection pressing against her ass. Gwen smiled at that, and relaxed into the embrace, enjoying the feeling.

A few minutes later Red awoke, and when she realized her position she was she jumped away.

"I'm so sorry, Gwen, I must've rolled over in my sleep," she mumbled, sitting up and conspicuously bunching the covers around her to cover her crotch. 

"It's fine, Red," Gwen giggled. She pressed over to Red to get cuddle up to her side. "Remember our conversation last night?" 

"Yeah." 

"I was telling the truth," Gwen leaned her face closer, trying to gauge her reaction. " Red blushed brightly at that, and then hesitated before she leaned close to kiss her. Gwen eagerly reciprocated, melting into the kiss and cupping Red' face in her hands. The two embraced for several moments, not breaking until Gwen ran her tongue across her partner's bottom lip. Red pulled away at that, looking into Gwen's eyes. 

"Too fast?" Gwen asked softly. 

"No, it's fine, it's just..." Red trailed off. "We should brush our teeth first." 

Gwen laughed at, hugging her tight, and then an idea popped into her head. She pressed closer against Red, reached a hand under the covers and ran a finger along the stiff length in her crotch. 

"I just don't want to get my mouth dirty after I clean it," she whispered against Red' ear. She was faintly worried that she was going too fast, that Red was shove her off and kick her out of the apartment. That was a risk she was willing to take. They had already confessed their feelings for each other (pretty much) and had sex (well, kinda). And, Gwen was rather horny herself. 

Red blushed again - her cheeks practically matching her hair - and nodded meekly. Gwen felt her heart leap in her chest on seeing her nod, and threw the covers off of them. 

Red was wearing loose gym shorts, visibly tented from her arousal. Gwen scooted down the bed, grabbed the waistband of the shorts and pulled them down to Red's thighs. The rigid cock sprang free, much to Gwen's surprise as she thought Red had underwear on. Red's cock settled on the shirt she was still wearing, a neatly trimmed patch of hair at the base. 

Gwen was suddenly nervous; she was the one taking control in this situation, but she hadn't done anything like this before, always too busy with crime fighting or school to worry about relationships. Gently wrapping her hand around Red's erect cock, she wondered if she promised too much, that her partner would somehow be disappointed. Those thoughts didn't last long, as she looked up and saw Red with closed eyes and mouth agape. Her worries washed away upon seeing the visible pleasure on Red's face, and she settled her position to lay on her stomach with her face against her crotch.

Gwen completely focused on the flushed member in front of her, gripping the base of it and running her hand gently along the smooth skin. Her tongue darted out and she licked from the base to the top, getting a soft moan in response. Slick saliva soon coated the cock and she twisted her hand to fully spread It around. Looking up, she saw Red staring at her with lidded eyes. Gwen locked eyes with her, and then pressed a kiss to her tip, swirling her tongue against the slit, tasting a bit of precum leaking out. Rubbing her hand along the length, Gwen slid her mouth downwards, loving the feeling of the stiff member within her mouth. 

She soon realized she could only take a little more than half the length in her mouth, so she stroked the base with her hand as she bobbed her head faster along the tip. The cock twitched in her mouth, gently pulsing along with her movements, and Red's soft moans let her know she was doing something right. 

This was turning her on much more than it had any right to, and from her position on her stomach, her own stiff cock was rubbing against the bed through her shorts. She spread her legs slightly and rocked her hips, getting a little bit of friction in her core. Most of her attention was still focused on the cock in her mouth, and she felt Red run a hand through her hair. 

"Getting close," Red muttered. This only encouraged Gwen to pick up the pace, sucking harder with each stroke, swirling her wet hand around the base. She pressed her own hips against the bed, and continued to stroke as she felt the first pulse in her mouth. 

She sucked hard as Red exploded in her mouth, trying to keep up with Red's bucking hips. Gwen groaned in pleasure as the first warm spurt splattered in her mouth, much more forcefully than she had expected. Swallowing it without thinking, she continued to suck as Red released in her mouth, a hand on the top of her head gently holding her down. She was surprised to find out that the the hot cum tasted rather sweet, and she eagerly sucked as the cock pulsed in her mouth. This was much hotter than she had expected, and shivers of arousal made her own cock twitch.

She kept her mouth there, gently sucking and licking through the orgasm, until Red pulled her hips away with a laugh. "Too sensitive," Red giggled. "Fuck, where did you learn to do that?" 

She pulled her mouth away with a pop. "First time, actually," she shyly stated. 

Gwen couldn't remember the last time she was this turned on in her life, and it made her feel so emotionally vulnerable to this woman she had met only last night. She knelt up on the bed and spread her legs, facing her partner. She was rock hard and it tented the material on her shorts. 

Red got the hint and leaned forward, pulling Gwen's shorts down to reveal the solid length. She gently grabbed the length and stroked. Gwen jolted at the touch, and the warm fingers wrapping around her abruptly pushed her over the edge. 

"Oh, shit," Gwen managed to get out before her climax overtook her. She bucked her hips into the hand around her length, arching her back and squirming under the touch. She felt warm cum spray out of her tip, splattering on the bed bed and dribbling against Red's fingers. The hand against her delicately rubbed against the pulsing length and milked her though her orgasm. 

The twitching subsided and Gwen stared down at the mess she made on the sheets, unable to believe she had come that quickly. "Shit, I'm sorry, that was too fast," Gwen mumbled. Red laughed, wiping her hand on the sheet, and hugged Gwen tight. 

"Are you kidding me? That was fucking hot," Red said. She kissed Gwen's neck, and leaned in to whisper against her ear. "Don't worry about it, we'll have plenty of time to spend with each other." 

Gwen shuddered with anticipation, and hugged Red back. "Thank you." she whispered. She laid back on the bed, and Red cuddled up next to her, enjoying the company. In the afterglow, Gwen felt immensely satisfied, like a whole world opened up to her. And in a literal sense, she suppose it had. 

Red kissed her neck, breaking her trance. "Should probably go clean up now," she said. "And we still need to go get you some clothes" 

Gwen nuzzled up against her. "What, can't I stay naked all the time?" She smiled. "Seems we both like it." 

Red laughed. "As much as I do enjoy it, eventually we'll need you to put some pants on." Red stood off the bed, and took Gwen's hand to help her up. "Come on, let's go clean up."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new to this whole writing thing so any feedback, positive or otherwise, is always appreciated.


End file.
